1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to solar lights.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to provide lighting by using a solar cell to maintain charge in a battery during daytime and to use the battery to power a light for illumination during night time. Such solar lights may operate continually over several months, or more, automatically and without manual supervision or attention. It is known to arrange for the solar light to be sensitive to the level of daylight in its environment to turn ON and OFF automatically and/or be provided with a built-in timer circuit that turns the light ON and OFF for chosen periods of time within each daily cycle. Present day solar lights are usually stand alone items that are positioned or mounted near a drive way or footpath, for example, to provide suitable illumination when required. This means the solar lights must be supported in some way and leads to certain limitations of use.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or reduce this problem.
According to the invention there is provided a solar cell light comprising a structurally strong housing in the form of a building block component having external dimensions corresponding to other normal modular blocks of a building structure, in which the housing has a side that is transparent to light through which sunlight can pass and out of which light from inside the housing can shine.
The housing is preferably air-tight.
The housing preferably has a removable cover to allow the solar light components to be maintained or changed from time to time.
The removable cover may be at least part of the transparent side.
The housing may have the form of a building brick or a paving slab.